Welcome to Silent Hill
by surrealisticdreams
Summary: Cecil finds himself lost in Silent Hill after taking a detour one night after work. He's trapped there, the streets ending abruptly into cliffs, surrounded by monsters, and caught within the story of another man trying to save his daughter. He agrees to help save her and breaks into various radio stations attempting to reach out to Nightvale. Will Cecil ever get home?


**Welcome to Silent Hill**

Fandom: Silent Hill/ Welcome to Nightvale crossover

Paring: n/a

Character(s): Cecil, Harry Mason

Blurb: Cecil finds his way into Silent Hill and then breaks into various broadcasting stations around the town, trying to call out to his home. He runs amok with the monsters that live there, battling for his life, and eventually for the life of a daughter who's father searches for frantically.

"Hello? Nightvale? If you are out there I hope you could hear me from the abandoned radio station of this town, Silent Hill. A town of whom itself is also very much so abandoned. I had been driving last night having finished my broadcast about an hour late. I took a detour, hoping it would bring me to my home quicker. I was wrong. Very wrong. I took a turn, driving for miles on end. The night void grew ever so darker as time passed on, that I doubted that I was even within Nightvale anymore. I drove past a sign that said 'Welcome to Silent Hill. My listeners, I do not know how I got to Silent Hill. But I know that there is no way out. I woke up in my car after having crashed it, swerving past the silhouette of a small child. When I exited my car, the sky was dim and snow fell from the clouds... No. Not snow. Ash. The grey flakes of soot fell silently and softly like feathers off the wings of birds, puffing into quiet little flecks of grey dust on my skin. I looked about myself, seeing only minor wounds but my car was totaled. I know this would shock you all, but as I looked beyond my car having expected to see the street I entered on, there was nothing. Emptiness. It looked as though the street and highway broke off into a vast void, creating a ghastly cliff. I fear that there is no way from this town, at least not from where I came from. Though, it doesn't end there, listeners. I've seen.. Such ghastly things... I have seen not so ghastly things. I have seen things. As I turned again, I saw again the outline of a small child. A girl. With short black hair of whom looked as though she had turned seven years old only last month. I followed her, calling out to her to ask her if she knew a way out of here but she ran from me far enough for me to loose her within the thick fog that blankets the streets but near enough so that I could just barely make out which direction she was going.

I followed her into an alleyway.

Nightvale... The horrific sights that awaited me within this alleyway... I entered through a gate that warned with a sign 'BEWARE OF DOG' and the bloodied remains of something that could or could not have been human lay before me in a pile of gore. Though I heard her footsteps. In my mind I knew I should have turned back, but to where? There was no where else to go really but forward. The night grew darker as an air raid siren sounded off in the distance. All around me, more and more blood appeared on the walls as I then ran up steps, past another gate and into what seemed like a clearing. I'm trembling even now as I speak to you all. Attached.. To the gate with barbed wire.. Was a gruesome figure. Gutted. Mangled. Maimed and unrecognizable.. There was so much blood.. And these children. These small grey children advanced on me so fast that I couldn't even fight them. Even as I attempted to strangle one the others pulled me down to the ground and my face fell into a pool of blood.

I then awoke inside what seemed to be a cafe. As I opened my eyes, a woman stood smiling. She wasn't gruesome or bloody and the sun was shining outside of the windowpane next to me. I heaved a sigh. 'Am I dead?' I asked her. She shook her head with a soft laugh. The hair on her head was a soft blonde, cut short. She was a policewoman, wearing a blue shirt, black pants, a gun holister and a pair of boots. I wonder, now that I think about it, if she worked for the secret police.

'No but you must've had a rough sleep. I don't know what it is with guys these days ending up in this cafe but you're not the only one who woke up here. A guy named Harry Mason was here a few days ago looking for his daughter. Her name's Cheryl. He went out lookin' for her after a while. He said she had short black hair and just turned seven. Ever hear of a girl like that?' she asked me, her voice calm but tough. I gasped as soon as she gave me a description of the girl I had seen.

'I've seen her!' I exclaimed to the policewoman. Listeners, the relief I felt in my heart seeing that there were other living people in this town aside from I is unexplainable. Unfortunately, that didn't last long. She had explained to me that he had been gone to look for her since three days ago. She had come back to the cafe to see if he was still there, only to find me. She asked me what my name is and I told her and that was all she needed to know. She said she would try to return again this time with back up and then handed me a gun with a few rounds. The last words she said to me was 'pray you needn't use it. And be careful.' Oh... If only this were merely a dream. At least I know that I am not dead but what lies beyond these broken into radio station walls is too ghastly to be anything but a nightmare. As I was about to leave the store, a radio on a table of the cafe next to me started to make a static noise, as though someone were switching through radio stations. As I picked it up and studied it something blasted through the window. A... A creature... I have no idea what it was, a giant bird, a dinosaur, but either way it screeched and flapped its skin-like wings, threatening to claw my skin away from my body with it massive and razor like claws. I was terrified. I lifted the gun up and aimed with shaking hands, praying that I would shoot it. It took me a few times but eventually it fell, dying with a small squeak. There are more of them. As I ran from the cafe in hopes of any other safe shelter, more flew at me, trying to kill me where I stood. It wasn't very long until I found Silent Hill's radio station and broke into it. For now, my dears, I am safe. I'm not sure for how long, but I know that I mustn't stay. I am a reporter at heart. I must know what is going on in this scientifically fascinating, and absolutely horrifying town. I must help Harry Mason find his daughter. Cheryl. If you could hear me, if you are near a radio and listening to the shaky, yet soothing tone of my voice, then please listen to what I have to say. Hide. Hide and find somewhere safe. Outside is no where for you to be playing. Your father is looking for you. Find somewhere to stay in until he finds you. I hope he does. And I hope we find a way out of this forsaken town. For now, my dearly beloved listeners, I must go. I need to find something to help me out of here. With reluctance, something tells me to check that alleyway again. I will try not to be long. Oh... I miss Nightvale. I miss my home. I miss Carlos most of all. Beautiful, perfect, sweet Carlos. Please don't worry for me, my love. I will find a way home to your arms soon. But for now a young girl needs me and her father. I will try not to be long..."


End file.
